


We Grow Older

by wellwthmonica



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: 18th birthday, Adulthood, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Cake, Christmas Fluff, Coming of Age, Did this instead of nano, Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys, This a early ass birthday fic (chill), This shit is just...childish, marriage talk, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwthmonica/pseuds/wellwthmonica
Summary: “I want a superhero cake.” Bram's lips quirk up in a mischievous smile and Simon giggles softly.“I'll allow it if you let the cake be a white cake.” Simon's learned quickly to match his boyfriend's playfulness.“Gross,” Bram sticks his tongue out at the younger boy, who smirks.OrrrrBram turns 18 with Simon. He gets a lifesize stuffed bear, they talk about marriage, it's cute.





	We Grow Older

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this instead of NaNo. I made my tumblr a writeblr, which fills me with regret, so now I'mma make it gay. Enjoy! Happy early ass inaccurate age birthday to Brammy. Everybody deserves a stuffed bear when they turn 18.

Skipping school with Bram shouldn't be as beneficial as it always ends up being. They went to the mall last week and the older boy quickly gave away a present that he wanted by staring at one of those ridiculously huge stuffed bears in a store window with a look of want. It took a lot of saving and fundraising and secrecy for him to get the damn thing, but the pure delight on his boyfriend's face was worth it. It's a couple weeks late and ended up as a birthday gift instead of a Christmas one, but Bram's still laying on it from when he tackled it onto the floor, so he's fine with it.

“You really got me one~,” Bram coos, cuddling into it even more, “how'd you know I wanted one?” The question is muffled from his face being buried in the fur of the bear. It's brown, almost six and a half feet tall, and perfect for Bram. It's not that much taller than him, but he adores it regardless while Simon, on the other hand, was carrying it and practically disappeared. Bram thought that was hilarious after mild panic.

“You stare at what you want, so it wasn't hard,” Simon chuckles, “How you knew I wanted this watch is another question.”

“Being so observant has its benefits, I saw you googling it,” Bram mumbles, sitting up so that it's clear, “I love you. Coming into adulthood with a giant stuffed bear is the only way I wanted to do this.”

“I love you too. I had to keep that inner child of yours alive somehow.” Simon sits on the floor next to him and Bram makes space for him to lay down with him, so he does.

“Thank you for working as hard as I am. Adulthood's gonna suck.” Bram cuddles both his boyfriend and the bear, eyes closing as he starts to relax into the bear even more with his boyfriend in his arms.

“You've not been 18 for even a day, please, relax. Don't rush the days to where it's harder for me to spoil you.” Simon pokes his nose and Bram giggles softly, scrunching his nose up in a way that makes Simon's heart flutter.

“You keep spoiling me and you'll spoil me rotten.” Bram mumbles, sated and completely pleased with everything right now. He's never really enjoyed his birthday, but he's enjoying this one. His mom usually can't take off of work so he's grown used to it being Garrett around, the two of them drinking in the living room until they're laughing at nothing. Now he has Simon--his Simon, oh dear--who he can genuinely enjoy this day with because everything's special to the younger boy. The bear his boyfriend got him was the first present he’s gotten that he actually wanted in _years_.

“No, no. I'm gonna keep spoiling you until you get used to it. I wanna do something really big for you and you just find it to be a sweet gesture. I want everyone to be jealous of you while you tell everyone that your husband does shit like this all the time.” Simon grins at him even though he can't see it.

“Husband…” Bram breathes, blushing, and practically melting into the bear, “I actually have a chance at getting married, Si.”

“We broke the gay ‘forever alone’ stereotype. Marrying you is gonna be fun.” Simon slides his hand into the other's, who squeezes slightly before lacing their fingers together. Bram's eyes are open again, but they're low enough to show just how relaxed he really is. Simon hides it well, but he takes pride in being able to relax his boyfriend as much as he does. It's amazing to him how he can turn the boy into a pliant, willing, adoring teenager after just being in his arms for an hour.

“I want a superhero cake.” Bram's lips quirk up in a mischievous smile and Simon giggles softly.

“I'll allow it if you let the cake be a white cake.” Simon's learned quickly to match his boyfriend's playfulness.

“Gross,” Bram sticks his tongue out at the younger boy, who smirks.

“You act like you wouldn't be happy with a white cake.”

“Yellow.”

“What is the taste difference between white and yellow?” Simon looks at his boyfriend, who takes a minute before shrugging. Simon sighs, jokingly tired of his boyfriend's antics, “I'm sick of your attitude.”

“Attitude? What attitude? I'm precious. I can get you some medicine too, since you're so _sick_.” Bram pulls all the stops to distract his boyfriend from the horrible levels of sass, batting his lashes and giving him his widest smile. It only took Bram a few weeks to find out in what ways could he mold his boyfriend. It's a power acquired by growing up an only child. Caleb would've curved it, but he came 17 years a bit too late.

“It's your birthday so I won't actually do it, but I want you to know I want you over my knee for that.” The grin Bram gives him is wolfish, to say the least.

“You could though! Just not too hard, I need to sit tomorrow. Birthday sex is a requirement with us, no?” Bram hums in thought, noting the way Simon grips his hips a little tighter in interest.

“Wow, you're kinky.” Simon mumbles, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks.

“Just wait to see what you get from me when we're married,” Bram kisses his cheek before getting up and wandering to the kitchen, “cake?”

“When would I say no to cake?” Simon continues laying on the bear, stretching out now that his lanky boyfriend is gone. He misses the warmth of the other, but being stretched out feels a tad better. He watches Bram as he moves through the kitchen, noticing that his boyfriend is graceful and extra flirtatious when it's just the two of them.

“At our reception when you see the cake I want on the table.” Bram comes back and lets him have all of the bear, setting the slice of cake on his stomach.

“I'm ignoring that. Chocolate?” Simon looks at his boyfriend, who hides his smile into a bite of cake. Bram nods in answer to his question and they eat in silence until Simon breaks it with a groan, “I can't stop imagining it. A fucking _layer cake_ and it's all white and cute until you look at it, like, _really_ look at it, and you fucking realize it's got little Marvel figurines all over it because I married a Marvel fanboy!” which makes Bram cackle into his cake.

“Does this mean I win?”

“Bram, I will leave this house and take this bear with me if you don't shush.”

“...what if the figurines were in suits?”

“Shush!”

“Shushing~. I love you, grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy, you're just a brat. I love you too, angel, happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill me with life points, but you can do what you want.


End file.
